After All This Time: Revenge
by LuvPurple99
Summary: Krista Ruthie Stoppable has just started adjusting to her new life. But everything she knows is about to be tested when something evil comes her way. Sequel to After All This Time. K/R.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **After a request, I've decided to make a sequel to _After All This Time_. As promised, I will be doing a rewrite to that story soon. I'm going to try to do something a little darker in this story (as well as working on writing fight scenes, so if anyone has any advice, that would be great). I hope you enjoy this and be sure to review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Stoppable is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask.

**After All This Time: Revenge**

**Prologue**

The room exploded into a firework show, then ignited into bright, flickering orange flame. Krista Ruthie Stoppable looked around the room, panicking. The flames surrounded her. There was no way out. Suddenly, the orange flames turned into all-too-familiar bright green flames.

_This can't be happening_, Krista thought to herself. A cackle-like laugh echoed throughout the space. Krista whirled around to face the source, but didn't find the person whom she was expecting to see.

Thomas Benjamin Moore stood before her, the man she had _thought_ was her father, but instead was her kidnapper. Krista stared, frightened, into his wild eyes. His fists were balled by his side, and he had a psychotic-looking smile spread across his face. The green flames licked at his clothes, but they didn't catch fire.

"Krista Ruthie Moore, get over here _now_!" he screamed. Krista tried to move, but her legs felt like they were full of lead, and she was rooted to her place.

"I said _come here_!" Thomas lashed out, punching the side of her face. Krista fell to the ground, and felt tears pricking her eyelids. Three more people joined Thomas's side: Andrea Loraine Moore, Thomas's wife; Dr. Drakken, her second kidnapper; and his sidekick, Shego. All four laughed at her pain.

"Stop laughing at me," Krista whispered. If anything, the laughing got louder.

"I said stop!"

The walls began closing in, and the four villains before her approached slowly. The flames began to engulf her, cutting off all oxygen and suffocating her.

"No! No! Ahh!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_No! No! Ahh!" _

Kim Possible Stoppable sat up in bed, wide-awake and alert at the sound of her daughter's scream. She pushed back the covers and quickly ran down the hallway to her daughter's room, where she found Krista scrunched back against the headboard of her bed, hugging her knees tightly to her chest.

Kim approached her slowly. "Krista?"

"No! Stay away! Ahh!" Krista was screaming. Kim was now right next to her daughter. She sat down on the bed and gently removed Krista's arms from around her knees. Krista tried to fight her off in her sleep.

"Krista, it's alright. I'm right here," Kim whispered. After a few seconds, Krista's eyes popped open. Breathlessly, she looked around the room. There were no flames, and no villains. She was in her own bed, in her own room, in her own house. Her eyes darted back to Kim, and recognition flashed across her face. She collapsed into her mother's arms, sobs wracking her body. Kim hugged her daughter tightly, gently stroking her hair.

"Another bad dream?" Kim asked her sobbing daughter. Krista nodded.

"What was it about this time?" Kim asked, knowing the answer before Krista even said it.

"The same."

A moment later, Ron Stoppable appeared in the doorway. "The bad dream again?"

His wife nodded, still hugging their child closely. Ron went and knelt next to his daughter's bedside, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"It's alright, Krista. You're safe with us," he said quietly. For two months now, she had been having the bad dreams. Ever since her "adoptive" parents were arrested – they had kidnapped her when she was only a few hours old, taking her away from Kim and Ron to ruin their life for ruining Andrea's sister's life. She had been kidnapped again that day, not by Thomas and Andrea, but by her real parents' old foes, Dr. Drakken and Shego, who had intended to hold her for ransom. The whole thing scared her – especially the part where Shego had tried to basically kill her and Thomas had hit her, which he had never done before. It made her feel silly and vulnerable. She was eleven-years-old, she shouldn't be afraid of bad dreams anymore. Yet here she was, making a fool of herself in front of the parents she'd only known for two short months. She felt pathetic.

Krista sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. I probably sound like a baby."

"No, of course not!" Kim said, shocked that Krista would even think that. "Krista, you went through something no one your age should go through. You handled it really well, but sometimes your subconscious can take those situations and twist them into something different – something scarier. We don't think you're a baby." Krista tried to smile, to believe that, but on the inside, she felt it wasn't true. Though Thomas and Andrea had kidnapped her, they hadn't really done anything horrible to her. Really, it was just the opposite. They had given her a beautiful room, gymnastics lessons, anything she ever wanted. But it was what was underneath that that scared her. How long would they have kept that up? What if they had gotten suspicious beforehand, and done something drastic, something that hurt her? What if she'd never made it out of that villain's lair alive?

Krista wiped her eyes again and sat back in her bed, looking down at her plush Cuddle Buddie Pandaroo that her old best friend, Chelsea Williams, had given her for Christmas this year. Chelsea had been the one thing that was hard to leave behind back when she was living with Thomas and Andrea in Cheyenne, Wyoming. They still talked sometimes, but not as often as before.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," Krista replied. "Thanks." Kim smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Try to get some more sleep," she said. She headed out of the room, Ron right behind her. He started to shut the door.

"Goodnight, Kiddo," he said, then closed it completely. Krista half-smiled at her father's nickname for her. She lay awake for a long time. Usually, after the bad dreams, she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep until the sun came up. Finally, at around seven in the morning, four hours after she had woken up, she fell back asleep.

**A/N:** Just the prologue. I'm planning for the chapters to be between two- and three- thousand words. Please review! Thanks!

-LP99


	2. Chapter 1: Time Will Tell

**A/N: **Thanks to those who reviewed and who are reading my story. Hope you're enjoying it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Stoppable is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 1: Time Will Tell**

Krista was woken up about an hour later that morning by her alarm clock. It was Saturday, so she had no school, but it was also Valentine's Day. She had planned to finish up a gift for her parents, even though she hadn't known them very long. Her Grandma Anne had shown her some pictures of them in high school, and she had let Krista pick out her favorites and take them home with her. Krista had rummaged through her things, and had found her old scrapbooking kit. After a trip to the store with her grandma, Krista had found a nice purple-and-gold scrapbook, her parents' old high school colors.

Reluctantly, the exhausted eleven-year-old yawned and stretched, slipping her feet into her slippers beside her bed. Krista made her way to the closet and retrieved her project. She only had two more pages to go. Krista turned to the second-to-last page. Taking out a shimmery purple piece of scrapbook paper, she centered one of her favorite photos just so. She used glittery silver heart stickers to fasten the picture in place, and used fancy calligraphy to spell out JUNIOR PROM at the top of the page. After adding a few more embellishments, Krista sat back and surveyed her work.

The picture in the middle of the page showed her parents in the middle of the dance floor at the prom. Both smiled happily at the camera. Ron, who wore a fifties-style blue suit with a white ruffled shirt beneath it, had his hands around Kim's waist. Kim, who had on a silvery-blue gown that was burnt across the bottom edge, had her arms around Ron's neck. Each had a happy and flushed look about their face. Her grandparents had told her the story about that night: that Kim and Ron had saved the world yet again from one of Dr. Drakken's most dangerous plots, and had ended up a couple in the process, having been best friends since Pre-K. Krista loved that story. It seemed to get better every time she heard it.

Smiling, Krista slipped the page into the scrapbook, and removed a fresh, creamy-white colored paper from her stack. Sure, it wasn't technically from when her parents were in high school, but it was pretty close.

Kim and Ron stood close together. Ron had his arm around Kim's waist, and Kim had her hands on his shoulders. Ron's blonde hair, the same shade as her own, was neatly combed, and he looked handsome in a sleek black tux. Kim wore a long, almost Cinderella-like gown, the white glowing against the black of Ron's tux. Her bright auburn hair cascaded down her back, and her hair was held out of her face by a glittering headband with a veil attached. Both had golden rings, glinting in the sun, on their fingers.

Krista placed the picture in the middle of the page, under the words WEDDING DAY. Her parents were only nineteen, but, as Grandma Anne had told her, they loved each other just too much to wait. Krista had found out later that Kim was pregnant with her at the time, too.

Krista was just slipping the page into the end of her scrapbook when there was a knock on her door. She quickly shoved the book and supplies under her bed.

"Krista? Are you awake? Breakfast is ready!" Kim called.

"I'll be down in a minute," Krista replied. She made sure everything was put away before she headed downstairs and into the kitchen. The pleasant smell of waffles, bacon, and scrambled eggs made her stomach growl. Krista helped her mother set the table, then sat down at her place and began eating. Kim and Ron did the same. There was a minute or so of silence before Kim spoke up.

"How did you sleep last night?" she asked.

"Good," Krista lied, not looking her parents in the eye. She hadn't told them she was usually up for hours after the bad dreams. Kim eyed her daughter suspiciously, not truly believing it from the way Krista's eyes drooped, but accepted the answer anyway.

"Don't forget, you'll be at Grandma Anne's tonight while your father and I are out," Kim said. Valentine's Day was always special for them, especially since Ron had never celebrated it with anyone but Kim.

"I remember," Krista said. The meal was finished with pleasant conversation between the family, and then Krista returned to her room to wrap her parents' gift.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Caribbean, a tall building loomed on a small, private island. Signs that said things like "Go Away" and "Keep Out: Haunted" were littered among the rocks. The oncoming, dark and ominous storm clouds added to the creepy-factor, along with the menacing waves crashing on the sharp rocks and boulders. Inside two figures argued, having just broken out of prison… again.

"I'm telling you, Shego! This plan will work this time! They assured me of it!" Dr. Drakken told his sidekick.

Shego rolled her eyes. "You know, I've lost count of how many times you've told me that, and how many times your plans _didn't work_."

"You don't even know what it is yet!" the blue mad scientist exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Please, do elaborate," Shego said sarcastically. Instead of speaking, though, Drakken handed her a file, and Shego felt a twinge of déjà-vu. Hadn't this same thing happened two months ago? Noticing her exasperated look, Drakken began to explain.

"This file contains information on a top secret project that the military was developing. They didn't receive their desired effects, however, and the project was retired," he explained. The green-skinned villainess stared at her boss and husband.

"So what makes you think a retired project will work for us?" Shego asked him.

Drakken smiled sinisterly. "The results may not have been desirable to the military, but they will be perfect for us." He opened the file to a page near the back labeled RESULTS and pointed to a paragraph. Shego skimmed the page, and then turned back to Drakken, who was excitedly hopping from foot to foot.

_Either he really has to go to the bathroom, or he really wants my approval_, Shego thought. She figured the latter was the answer, and she sighed.

"It wouldn't hurt to give it a try," she said reluctantly.

"Great!" Drakken practically yelled. "First things first, I need you to run out and get these items for me. They're vital to the project." Shego took the list and read over the items.

_Should be easy enough to steal_, she thought.

Shego turned and headed toward the hovercraft. "I'll be back in a few hours."

When she was gone, Drakken turned and headed toward the giant-screen computer against the wall. He pressed a button, and two figures appeared on the screen.

"So?" one said.

"It's all set. Shego has agreed to help with the plan," Drakken said.

"It's about time. Call us when you have more details." The connection was severed, and Drakken returned to his study, where he began to carefully go through the contents of the project and put the missing pieces of his plan in place.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Krista opened the door to her bedroom, sweating and even more exhausted than she had been before. Her parents had decided to teach her martial arts so she could defend herself. Krista had agreed, but had not anticipated how difficult it would be to learn sixteen different styles of kung-fu. Especially when her mother got competitive and somewhat controlling – her father called that her natural "Kimness." So for two hours every Saturday and Sunday, she sparred with her parents. Sometimes her Aunt Hanna, Ron's sister who was only two years older than her, joined them and helped teach Krista.

Krista took out a fresh outfit and took a shower. By the time she was finished, it was about four in the afternoon, and time for them too head over to her grandparents' house. But before they left, Krista presented her gift to her parents, who accepted it gratefully. As they turned the pages, they talked about memories that the pictures brought up.

Kim pointed to one that looked like it was taken in a kitchen. Ron stood proudly next to a table with a seven-layer chocolate cake, and Kim stood off to the side, covered in flower and cookie dough.

"Oh, Ron, do you remember this?" Kim asked.

Ron looked at the picture and laughed. "How could I forget? Home Ec. Not your forte, KP."

"That was the only class your father had to tutor _me_ in," Kim told her daughter. The continued flipping through the pages, and stopped at the junior prom picture. Kim got this far-off look in her eye as she stared at the page.

"I never could have saved the world that day without you, Ron," Kim said, squeezing her husband's hand.

"Ah, it was nothing," Ron said.

"Nothing?" Kim laughed. "It took you twelve years to admit you liked me, and you decided to do it in the middle of us being captured just to cheer me up. I'd say that's a little more than nothing." Ron kissed his wife on the cheek, and Kim turned the page to the last photo.

"Aw, our wedding day!" Kim exclaimed. They looked at the picture for a few more moments, and then Krista spoke up.

"Do you like it?" she asked. Her parents each gave her a hug.

"We love it! Thank you," Kim said. They looked at the wedding picture a moment longer, then Ron glanced at his watch.

"Whoa, KP, we gotta go or we're gonna miss our reservations," Ron said. He ushered his family out into the Sloth, and they dropped Krista off at Kim's parents house before heading out to the restaurant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Around nine that night, Kim and Ron returned to find Krista sleeping on the couch in the living room.

"I figured she'd be sleeping," Kim said. She turned to her mother, Dr. Anne Possible.

"She seemed exhausted earlier when we were watching a movie. Fell asleep forty-five minutes in," Anne replied. She ushered her daughter into the kitchen, while Ron went to say hello to Kim's father, Dr. James Timothy Possible. Kim and her mother sat at the kitchen table.

"She didn't get much sleep last night," Kim informed her mother.

"The bad dreams again?" Anne asked. Kim nodded.

"They're getting worse, Mom. Last night she woke up screaming. And they've been happening a lot more often, too. She's been having them at least once a week."

"Have you tried taking her to see a psychiatrist?"

"Once. But she didn't tell us anything more than what we already knew. Said it was the incident that happened in December," Kim said.

"You know," Anne began thoughtfully. "There's a new doctor at the hospital. He specializes in figuring out the root of nightmares. It's a very small procedure, and he's had a huge success rate."

Kim was about to answer when they heard a scream from the living room. Kim ran across the hall to find Krista tossing and turning on the couch, her face wet with tears and screaming in fear. She rushed to Krista's side and gently shook her shoulder.

"Krista, honey, wake up," she said. Krista's eyes shot open a second later, widened in fear. She looked around, nearly hyperventilating. Kim pulled her into a hug.

"Make it stop, make it stop," Krista whispered through her tears. Kim stroked her hair.

"It's okay. I'm here," she said. Kim looked up to see her mother standing in the entryway to the living room.

"Make an appointment."

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Thanks!

-LP99


	3. Chapter 2: Decisions Are Made

**A/N: **Thanks again to those who have read or reviewed. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and I totally made up the procedure and the parts of the subconscious, so don't take those seriously.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Stoppable is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 2: Decisions Are Made**

The Stoppable house awoke late on Sunday morning. After the episode at Kim's parents' house, it had taken a while to get Krista calmed down enough to get her home. Then she was too afraid to go to sleep. It had taken two and a half stories of Kim and Ron's high school days and missions (including the junior prom) before Krista had fallen asleep, only to awake three hours later with yet another nightmare. Though it was late, Kim had called her mother and asked her to make an appointment for early Sunday afternoon. These nightmares needed to be taken care of. Kim and Ron hated seeing their daughter like this.

Krista slowly descended the stairs into the kitchen. She sat at the table across from her parents, not daring to look at them. It seemed the worse the nightmares got, the more embarrassed she became. The daughter of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable shouldn't be afraid of a little bad dream.

"Krista, we need to talk to you about something," she heard Ron begin. Krista bit the inside of her lip, not sure what was coming next.

"We made a doctor's appointment later on today. This doctor specializes in nightmares. We think he can help you," Ron continued.

"It's just a little bad dream. It's nothing to worry about," Krista protested, looking down at her hands.

"Krista, look at me," Kim said. Krista looked up slightly, expecting to see her mother angry. But instead she had a concerned look on her face. "The nightmares are getting worse. We hate seeing you like this. Please, just talk to the doctor." Krista was silent for a moment, thinking it through. The way she saw it, she had two choices: she could refuse to go to the doctor, and just hope the nightmares went away, or she could agree and find a solution to her problem.

After a few minutes of consideration, Krista made her decision.

"Okay. I'll go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Drakken paced the length of the lair, waiting for Shego to return. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the sliding metal door whooshed open, and his sidekick walked in.

"Did you get it?" Drakken asked impatiently. Shego held up a container of various items.

"Yeah, I got everything on your list. What now?" she asked. Drakken took the container from her and made his way into a lab that was off to the left side of the lair.

"Now, we do exactly what the file tells us to do," he said. Shego knew what that meant: Drakken would be in here for a while, mixing chemicals and building, and then he'd call for her when he needed her to do something else. Taking this as a sign, she headed back to her room to file her nails and read a magazine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that morning, Kim and Ron drove up to the hospital with Krista in the backseat. They had planned to meet Kim's mother in the lobby, and then she would introduce them to Dr. Mark Owens. Kim expertly maneuvered the Sloth into a parking spot, and the three made their way into the hospital.

Just as they had planned, Anne was waiting for them in the lobby.

"Hi, Grandma Anne," Krista greeted her grandmother with a hug.

"Hey, Sweetheart," Anne replied. She stood back up and faced Kim and Ron. "Dr. Owens is waiting for us in his office." She led them down a hallway and to a door on the right side. Anne knocked, and the door opened to reveal a man in his late thirties-early forties. He had salt-and-pepper brown hair, and a matching beard. He had a kind smile on his face as he greeted the group.

"You must be Kim and Ron," he said, shaking their hands. "I've heard a lot about you." He turned to Krista, who was standing between them.

"And you must be Krista," he said, bending down to shake her hand (Krista was small for her age). He ushered them into his office, and they sat in the four chairs that had been placed facing his desk. He took out a notepad and a pencil, then turned again to the group.

"So Anne told me you've been having nightmares," he asked Krista. Krista nodded, embarrassed.

"How frequent have these been?" Dr. Owens asked.

Ron spoke up for his daughter. "They used to be about two or three times a month. But lately it's been one or more times a week, sometimes a day."

"And what happens in these nightmares?" Dr. Owens continued, scribbling something on his notepad. Krista swallowed before answering.

"I-I'm surrounded by fire and villains. Everything starts closing in, and the fire starts to suffocate me," Krista replied. More scribbling.

"Do you recognize these villains?"

"Yes. I know all four of them."

"Have you experienced any sort of trauma before, something that scared you?" Kim and Ron looked at each other before Kim answered.

"There was an incident last December… Krista was kidnapped and almost killed," Kim explained without much detail. After a minute or so, Dr. Owens looked up from his notepad.

"Well, I'm sure Anne has told you about the procedure we can do," he began. "It's very small, but she will need to be put to sleep for it, in order for us to monitor her brain waves as the nightmare is happening."

"But how do you know it will occur while she's sleeping during the procedure?" Ron asked.

"If the nightmares have gotten as frequent as you said, I'm sure it will occur during the procedure," the doctor replied. Kim and Ron looked at Krista.

"Well, Krista? It's up to you. Do you want to try it?" Kim asked. Krista thought for a moment. As much as she hated to admit it, the nightmares _were_ getting worse. If there was a chance she could get rid of them, why not give it a shot?

"Okay," she said. "I'll try it." The doctor looked at his calendar.

"I have an opening tomorrow afternoon. Is that okay for you?" he asked.

"Yes, that will be fine," Kim answered. That way, Krista didn't have to miss any school.

"Excellent. I'll see you all here tomorrow at four." Dr. Owens handed them a card with instructions on it.

The group shook hands once more, and then Kim, Ron, and Krista returned home for a night of rest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Early morning the next day, Drakken presented his work to Shego.

"It is finished!" he gloated.

"So now I'm assuming you need me to…"

"That's right, Shego," Drakken interrupted. "Our plan is almost complete!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After school that Monday, Krista returned home to put on a comfortable pair of clothes before heading out to the hospital. She was nervous, but she was ready for these nightmares to end. She had had another one last night and hadn't slept much. Her classes had dragged on forever, and she had a hard time paying attention with the little sleep she got.

At three-thirty, Kim and Ron drove Krista to the hospital. They met Dr. Owens in his office, and he went over what would happen during the procedure.

"Basically, once you're asleep, we will hook up some sensors that will monitor your subconscious as the nightmare is happening. Hopefully, with the readings we get, we can figure out the root of your problem. It should only take about forty-five minutes to an hour," he explained. Krista was led into small, white room, where she laid down on a hospital bed. She had never been put to sleep before, so she didn't know what to expect. A heart monitor was slipped over her right pointer finger, and then a mask was placed over her face.

"This is just laughing gas, just to calm you down," Dr. Owens explained. Krista, who was already pretty tired, began to feel lightheaded and floaty. Krista looked over at her parents, who smiled encouragingly. They would be waiting right outside in the waiting room during the procedure. She felt a poke in her left arm, and she looked over to see a needle placed just above her forearm. Within a few seconds, Krista was asleep.

Kim and Ron were ushered out into the waiting room, where Anne was waiting for them.

"She'll be fine," Anne assured them. "He hasn't failed yet."

In the other room where the procedure was going on, Dr. Owens looked at a monitor as he tried to determine the source. There was one point where the red levels of Krista's subconscious, the part where the fear was usually detected, were particularly high. What was also strange though, was that the when the red levels were high, the blue levels (sadness) and certain parts of the green levels (anger) were also high.

Dr. Owens turned to his assistant. "I think we have everything we need. I'll go get her parents, you start waking her up." He returned to the waiting room, and led Kim, Ron, and Anne to where Krista was to show them his results.

"Do you see these three levels?" he asked, pointing to the monitor. "The red signifies fear, the blue is sadness, and the green is anger, or in her case, betrayal. I believe the reason these nightmares are affecting her so much are because she feels betrayed. Did she have a personal connection with any of the villains she mentioned in her nightmares?"

"Two of them raised her after they kidnapped her from us when she was just a newborn. She thought they were her parents, so when this whole thing happened and she found out what they'd done, she seemed a little crushed," Kim answered.

"There's your answer. After living with them for so long, it impacted her even more that they did something horrible to her than it would have if complete strangers had. I think a few visits to one of our best psychiatrists will help her get through those feelings, and the nightmares should stop."

Kim and Ron thanked him and turned their attention toward Krista, who was just waking up. The nurse rolled in a wheelchair, and Ron lifted his daughter up and carefully set her down in the wheelchair. They wheeled her out to the car and then drove home so she could rest.

On the way back, however, Kim and Ron got a call from Wade.

"Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"Kim, you got a hit on the site. A series of robberies have been reported at a military base just outside of Denver. They said a bunch of top secret items were stolen over the weekend," Wade explained.

"Can this wait until tomorrow? Krista is just waking up from anesthesia," Kim asked.

"Sorry, Kim, but they got Shego on tape. And the items that were stolen could be used for something horrible," Wade said. Kim sighed and looked in her rearview mirror at Krista, who looked like she was half-asleep. Then she looked at Ron.

"Do you think your parents could watch her for a few hours?" she asked.

Ron picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. "I'll give them a call. I'm sure it will be fine."

"Okay, Wade, tell the military we're on our way," Kim agreed reluctantly. Kim and Ron dropped Krista off at Ron's parents' house and gave them instructions on what to do while the anesthesia was wearing off. Then they took off to get the mission done as soon as possible.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They arrived at the military base in record time, and were greeted by General Kinsberg.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," he said, leading them down a hallway to where the break-in had happened.

"It's no big," Kim said. The General opened a door on the left, and the heroes entered to see the place in total chaos. Glass was shattered everywhere, solid steel cabinets had been melted open, and papers lay strewn all over the place. Ron examined one of the cabinets.

"What was stolen?" he asked.

"I can't disclose the names of the items, but I can tell you they were a part of a retired top secret project that could be dangerous in the wrong hands," General Kinsberg explained.

"Any idea why they stole it?" Kim asked.

"This is the military, Miss Possible, all villains seem to want something of ours," the General replied. Kim sighed. There wasn't much else they could do here. They told the General to call them if he had any more information, and said they would look into it as soon as possible. General Kinsberg thanked them and led them out of the base, where they returned home to pick up Krista from Ron's parents'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When they arrived back in Middleton, Krista was lying listlessly on the couch, still worn out from the procedure.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Mom," Ron said as he picked the almost-asleep Krista up off the couch.

"Anytime, Ronnie," Beth Stoppable replied. Kim and Ron headed out to the car and then headed home, where they put Krista to bed right away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning around seven, Kim and Ron woke up, surprised that they had slept through the night for the first time in days. Ron went down into the kitchen to start breakfast, and Kim went to wake Krista up. It was especially strange that Krista hadn't had the nightmare last night, considering she hadn't started her sessions yet with the psychiatrist. Kim knocked on the door a few times, calling for Krista to wake up. When Krista didn't answer, Kim opened the door a crack. Her daughter was still in bed, sleeping.

"Krista, you need to wake up. You have school today," Kim said. When she got closer, she heard Krista murmuring something.

"Leave me alone," she said.

Kim shook Krista's shoulder. "Krista, it's time to wake up." Krista still didn't move. Actually, she looked really pale – paler than any normal person. Kim felt Krista's forehead and gasped.

Krista was burning up.

**A/N: **Reviews, comments, concerns, advice, and predictions are always nice. Thanks!

-LP99


	4. Chapter 3: What's Wrong?

**A/N: **Lots of questions coming up, huh? Don't worry, all questions will be answer eventually. As I said before, I'm trying my hand at writing something a little darker than usual, so if some characters (mostly the villains) seem a little OOC, please don't hold it against me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Stoppable is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 3: What's Wrong?**

Kim went out into the hallway. "Ron! Come here!" She heard feet coming up the stairs and down the hallway.

"What's the matter, Kim?" he asked.

"Get me the thermometer," Kim replied. Ron left and returned seconds later with the thermometer. Kim put it under Krista's tongue, and the temperature came out to one-hundred-and-four degrees.

"Oh my God. Why is it so high?" Ron asked, looking at the number over Kim's shoulder.

"I don't know. But I'm calling my mom and telling her to come over here. Can you call her school and let them know she's not coming today?" Kim asked as she picked up her cell phone. Ron nodded and left the room.

Anne answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Mom, I need you to come over here now. Something's wrong with Krista."

Anne could hear the panic in her daughter's voice. "Calm down, I'm on my way. What's going on?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't wake up this morning and she has a temperature of one-hundred-and-four."

"One-hundred-and-four?" Anne exclaimed. "I'm five minutes away. Put a cold cloth on her forehead until I get there." Kim did as her mother told her. When Anne arrived, Ron let her in and led her upstairs to Krista's room. Anne felt Krista's forehead. Even after using the cold cloth, I was still hot to the touch. She shook her granddaughter's shoulder.

"Krista, Sweetheart, it's Grandma. Can you wake up?" Krista didn't respond.

"Krista, we need you to wake up," Anne continued. There was still no answer. When Krista didn't respond for the third time, Anne turned to her daughter and son-in-law.

"Get her to the hospital now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It took less than ten minutes to get Krista in the car and to the emergency room. The doctors rushed her back to examine her while Kim and Ron waited in the lobby.

Kim nervously paced the length of the waiting room.

"Kim, sit down. Worrying this much isn't going to help anything," Ron said. When Kim seemed to ignore him, he stood up and took his wife's hand and led her to a chair.

"Kim, calm down. Why worry when we don't know all the facts. It could just be the flu."

Kim sighed. "I know. I just feel like…" She didn't finish, only looked down at her hands.

"Feel like what?" Ron asked.

Kim looked back up at him. "Ron, we've only really been taking care of her for two months, and look at everything that's happened. First she got kidnapped when she was born, then she got kidnapped again eleven years later and almost killed, then the nightmares, and now this. Are we bad parents?"

"Of course not, Kim. We may have only been taking care of her for two months, but we've known her and loved her all her life. Sure, she knew the Moores longer, but look how that turned out. Their love was fake. Ours isn't." Kim put her head on her husband's shoulder. She knew Ron was right, but why was this happening to their daughter?

Just then, the doors to the waiting room swung open, and a doctor walked up to them.

"Krista's parents?" she asked. Kim and Ron nodded.

"Please follow me." Kim and Ron looked at each other but followed. This didn't look good. There was no "I have good news" or "Your daughter is doing just fine." It was just "Please follow me."

Instead of a room in the outpatient or inpatient sections, the doctor led them to the Intensive Care Unit. Anne stood right outside, waiting for them.

"Mom, why is Krista in the ICU?" Kim asked, panic rising in her voice.

"Kim, it'll be alright," Anne answered. Now Kim _knew_ something was wrong. Her mother didn't answer her question.

"I'm Dr. Lowe," said the doctor who had led them here. "Now to answer your question, Krista is here so we can keep an eye on her. I don't want to scare you, but as of right now, we're not sure what's wrong with her. We ran a series of tests, and nothing showed up for strep, pneumonia, mono, anything."

"So what's going on?" Ron asked.

"We're not sure. All we know is that she is running a high fever, and she seems delirious when she wakes up. We asked her if she knew where she was, and all she said was 'Don't let them find me.'"

At that moment, they heard a murmur from the hospital bed. Kim and Ron went to their daughter's side, in time to hear her say "Fire. Someone help, there's a fire."

_Oh no_, Ron thought. She was having the nightmare again.

"How long will this last?" Kim asked.

Dr. Lowe sighed. "There's no way to tell. We can only wait it out and hope for the best."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

But waiting it out proved difficult and painful for Kim and Ron. All that night, Krista awoke, crying and afraid, and there was nothing that they could do to help her. It broke their hearts. All they could really do was try to calm her down.

And what was worse, her fever had risen a half a degree.

Krista's face was constantly bathed with ice-cold water in an attempt to bring the fever down. She was under constant monitoring, with someone with her at all times. Usually it was one of her parents, but even they needed some rest, so Anne or one of the doctors took over for a few hours, promising to call them if anything changed.

But after twenty-four hours, if anything, Krista was getting worse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"SHEGO!" Drakken yelled for his sidekick from the main lair. Shego entered and found him sitting at the giant computer screen, a news article pulled up on the internet.

"What? Why all the screaming?" Shego asked. Drakken pointed at the screen, and Shego began to read.

_We all know that the world famous heroes, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, got married. Two months ago we found out that they had a child, Krista Ruthie Stoppable, who was kidnapped at birth and raised in a different home in order to spite the former teen heroes. Eleven years later, the Stoppable family was reunited and has been living happily until yesterday. _

_Reports say that Krista Ruthie Stoppable was rushed to the hospital due to a high fever. Though not many details have been released and no statements have been taking from the Stoppables, we do know that Krista is currently in the ICU at Middleton General Hospital. Our prayers go out to the family as we hope for Krista to recover quickly. _

Shego looked from the article to Drakken. "So this means…?"

"With Kim Possible and her buffoony sidekick incapacitated with worry over their precious daughter, we can rule the world!" Drakken said excitedly.

"So how does this relate to the plan from before?" Shego asked.

"I'll show you," Drakken replied. He pressed a button on the control panel, and the two familiar figures appeared once again on the screen.

"We just saw the article. Nice work. Now finish the plan," one said.

"Do you have the information?" Drakken asked.

"We have someone in place. No one will be around tonight at two in the morning. Don't screw this up." The connection was severed once again.

Drakken turned to Shego. "You heard them. Don't screw this up." Shego smiled sinisterly. She had to admit, this was a great plan, better than any they had had before.

It was ten o'clock now. She only had three hours to wait before their plan would be complete.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was almost two in the morning back in Middleton. Ron sat in the chair next to his daughter's hospital bed, thinking. Why did this happen? _How_ did this happen? Aside from the nightmares, Krista had seemed perfectly fine and healthy.

The nightmares. The procedure. All this happened right after the procedure. Had something gone wrong?

"Daddy?" Ron was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of a tiny, weak voice. He turned to see Krista looking at him, eyes half-open.

"Hey, Kiddo, how ya feeling?" he asked his daughter.

"Daddy, don't let them get me," Krista replied.

Ron was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. He turned to see Dr. Owens standing there. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. Stoppable, but Dr. Lowe and I need to speak to you and your wife."

Ron glanced at Krista, who was drifting back to sleep. Noticing his skepticism, Dr. Owens added, "It will only take a minute."

Ron turned back to Krista. "I'll be right back."

He followed Dr. Owens out into the hallway, where he found Dr. Lowe and Kim.

"What's this about?" Ron asked.

"We hate to tell you this, but Krista is getting worse," Dr. Lowe said. "There are a few things left we can try, but I can't promise anything."

"Please. Do anything. We need our little girl back," Kim said.

They discussed a few of the options, and decided to try whatever it took. Kim and Ron thanked the doctors and headed down the hallway.

When they got back to the hospital room, Krista was gone.

**A/N: **Like always, questions, comments, concerns, and reviews are always helpful. Thanks!

-LP99


	5. Chapter 4: Never Mess With Them

**A/N:** Things are starting to heat up. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Stoppable is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 4: Never Mess With The Unstoppable Team Possible**

Krista was gone. Krista was _gone_. How could she be gone? They had only been out in the hallway for two minutes. There's no way that she could be there one minute and not there the next.

"Where could she have possibly gone?" Kim asked.

"I don't know. She was asleep when I was in here with her. It's not like she could have gotten up and just walked away," Ron said. Kim took out her Kimmunicator and dialed Wade.

"Kim, do you have any idea what time it is?" Wade asked.

"Wade, Krista's gone," Kim said.

Wade was now wide awake. "Gone? What do you mean gone? I thought she was sick."

"She is. There's no way she could have just left on her own."

"Let me check the security cameras… That's weird."

"What?" Kim and Ron said at the same time.

"The cameras were down for two minutes. When they came back online, Krista had just… vanished," Wade answered.

"So you don't have any record of who did this?" Kim asked.

"None," Wade said.

Up until this point, Ron hadn't said a word. But when Wade said the security cameras were down for only two minutes…

"Kim, we were only out in the hallway for two minutes, right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Why?" she replied.

"Someone has been with Krista every minute of the day since she was admitted to the hospital. What are the odds that the two minutes no one's in there with her, she disappears?" Kim furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Ron had a point. But if that was the case it had to have been planned and coordinated with someone on the inside.

A light clicked on in Kim's head. She turned to Dr. Owens and Dr. Lowe, who stood off to the side.

"Why was it so urgent that you needed to talk to us in the middle of the night? At the _same time_ the security cameras were offline?" she asked suspiciously.

"We felt we needed to inform you of Krista's situation," Dr. Owens replied.

"Or did you want us out of the room so someone could come in here and take Krista?" Ron accused.

"Mr. Stoppable! I can't believe you would make such an accusation!" Dr. Lowe was taken aback.

They may have been defending themselves, but they were still inching towards the door.

Kim ran before they could reach it and slammed it shut. "Where is our daughter?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Dr. Lowe defended herself.

"Then why were you just trying to escape?" Kim demanded. "Where. Is. Krista?"

"We didn't do anyth-"

Ron grabbed Dr. Owens by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "I swear to God, if you don't tell us where she is…" Dr. Owens noticed Ron's normally brown eyes glowing blue. But he still took a chance.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Ron screamed and cocked his arm back, ready to punch. His fist was engulfed in a bright blue aura, and looked ten times more powerful than any average punch. If it connected, it could possible kill him.

The fist was mere inches from his face when Dr. Owens spoke up.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shego landed the hovercraft expertly and headed into the main lair, dropping her passenger in front of Drakken.

"Excellent work, Shego. Go put her in the dungeon," Drakken said. Shego took Krista by the arm and dragged her off to the dungeon, chaining her to the wall. She slammed the door shut on her way out.

Krista had no idea what was going on. Her head throbbed, and she shivered uncontrollably. But before she blacked out again, recognition flashed through her mind.

The two villains were from her nightmare.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was five o'clock in the morning when Kim and Ron arrived at the Caribbean lair. They had decided to sneak in the old-fashioned way: through the air vents. They figured Drakken and Shego would be waiting for them, but why make it easier to get captured?

They crawled silently through the vents, the tension building as they went. Ron could tell Kim was holding back tears. They stopped at an opening and looked down, just as both Drakken and Shego came into view.

"Kim, she'll be okay," Ron assured his wife.

Kim looked away. "I hope you're right, Ron." Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade," she said quietly. "Can you find out where they're holding Krista?"

Wade typed something into his computer, and within five seconds, he had an answer. "Go straight and take the first left until you come to a dead end. She should be in that room right below you." Kim silently shut off the device, and they headed in the direction Wade had told them.

Sure enough, they came to a vent overlooking the dungeon. Since they couldn't see Krista from where they were, they carefully took the vent cover off and slowly made their way down. They landed right next to their daughter.

"Oh my God, Krista!" Kim rushed to kneel by her daughter's side. She took her laser lipstick, intending to use it to cut through the metal to Krista's shackles, but was suddenly restrained when a similar pair of metal shackles shot out from the opposite wall. It happened so fast, and before she knew it, Ron was chained right next to her.

They looked up to see Drakken and Shego entering the room, a handful of henchmen behind them.

"Ah, Kim Possible, we've been expecting you," Drakken said as he stood with his hands behind his back.

Kim didn't even bother with a retort. "Please, just let Krista go!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because she's sick! Do you have any soul?"

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a _villain_. This is what I _do_."

"If you don't let her go, I swear, I'll-"

"You'll _what_?" Drakken interrupted. "Destroy us? Put us in jail? Because the way I see it, you try anything…" Drakken snapped his fingers, and Shego walked over to where Krista was chained to the wall. She ignited her glowing hands and held one close to her face.

Ron struggled to break free of his chains, to no avail. Finally, he surrendered. "No, stop! We… we surrender."

Drakken smiled and snapped his fingers again. Shego returned to her place next to him.

"I knew you'd see it my way," he sneered. "Come, Shego. We have a plan to complete." Drakken led the group out of the room, locking the door behind them, and leaving the three alone.

Kim and Ron looked over at Krista, who was waking up. She blearily looked around the room, and then noticed Kim and Ron. "Mommy…?"

"Mommy's here, Sweetie," Kim answered. She turned to Ron, who looked like he was sleeping.

"Ron…?" she asked. Then a blue glow started pulsating around his body and the chains separated from around his wrists, then clattered to the floor. He turned to Kim and, using the laser lipstick, freed her as well. The two went over to their daughter and released her from her bonds. Kim cradled Krista in her arms, concerned as to how much Krista was shivering.

Krista coughed. "What's going on?"

"Everything will be alright, Kiddo," Ron answered. Krista didn't answer, just closed her eyes and fell asleep once again. Kim held Krista close, and Ron stood up to pace the room.

Suddenly, it all made sense to him. The nightmares, Dr. Owens and Dr. Lowe, the procedure. It was all Drakken and Shego. _They_ were the ones who made their daughter sick.

The angrier he got, the brighter his blue aura glowed. Kim stared at her husband. "Ron?" Ron turned back to her, a vengeful look in his eyes.

"They're going to pay for hurting our daughter."

**A/N:** Shorter chapter, yes, but get ready for a huge fight next. As always, please review. Thanks!

-LP99


	6. Chapter 5: You Will Pay

**A/N:** Oh boy. Things are about to get intense. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Stoppable is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 5: You Will Pay**

"Ron, how are we going to fight them? We can't leave Krista here alone, not in her condition," Kim asked.

"We'll find a way," Ron said, still pacing. He felt anger rising within him, ready to boil over at any minute. Drakken and Shego could mess with them, but he drew the line at their daughter.

Ron's aura was glowing brighter and brighter. He was starting to scare Kim a little. "Ron, honey, calm down. We'll make them pay, I promise, but for now let's just focus on what to do with Krista." Ron took a few deep breaths and relaxed just a little.

They looked down at Krista, who was fading before their eyes. She was shivering, and her breaths were short and fast. Kim hugged her close. She couldn't bear to lose her daughter, not again. Not when they were just starting to become a real family. Finally, with tears in her eyes she looked up at Ron.

"Do what you have to do."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Drakken giddily paced in front of his doomsday machine. "We did it Shego! We won! We won!"

Shego sighed as she filed her nails. "Dr. D, we haven't won yet. Do you see the entire world bowing down to us? Cause I sure don't."

Drakken glared at her. "Just wait, Shego. Kim Possible surrendered! We're free to rule the world!" Shego shook her head, feeling like Drakken just jinxed this whole thing.

She was right.

A loud, rumbling noise shook the entire lair. Drakken and Shego looked up just in time to see the south door to the main lair fly across the room, and a blue light glowing in the doorway.

Drakken squinted as the smoke cleared. "The buffoon?"

Ron didn't seem to hear him. "You can mess with me, and you can mess with KP. But I will not allow you to mess with our daughter."

Drakken waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, please. You're just the sidekick." He felt Shego tap him on the shoulder.

"Uh, Drakken? You _do_ remember the Lorwordians, right?" she said. Drakken's face fell.

"Oh. Right," he replied. He'd forgotten that Ron had Mystical Monkey Powers.

Shego turned to Ron. "Listen, Stoppable. Either get your girlfriend to fight or walk away."

Ron blinked. She did _not_ just ask that. "You do know that our daughter is _dying_, right? And you expect me to just _walk away_?"

Kim was out in the hallway behind Ron. She could hear him getting angrier by the second. She had to do something. They weren't Drakken and Shego. They didn't kill people, no matter what. Kim gently propped Krista up against the wall and took out the Kimmunicator.

"Wade," she said once she had him on the line. "I have to go help Ron. If anything happens to Krista, let Global Justice know and tell them to get hear ASAP." Kim set the Kimmunicator next to Krista so Wade had a full view of her. She knelt down in front of Krista for a moment.

"Mommy will be right back," she whispered, then stood up and ran into the main lair and next to Ron.

Kim touched Ron's shoulder. "Ron." He glanced at her.

"We don't kill. We're not them."

Ron nodded and turned back to the villains. "Well, Kim's here. Can we fast forward to the part where we kick your butt and you two go to jail for attempted murder now?"

Shego growled and ignited her hands. She was getting sick of the sidekick's attitude. She ran toward the former teen heroes and lunged at Kim. Kim leapt to the side, somersaulted, and stood back up in a battle pose. Shego turned and threw a fire ball at Kim. Kim jumped aside to dodge it, then ran forward again toward Shego. She performed a series of punches and kicks, which Shego blocked expertly. Shego returned with her own martial arts combo, which Kim dodged as well. Neither lost or gained ground.

Meanwhile, Ron was making his way toward Drakken, who was slowly backing up with every step Ron took forward, hands out in front of him in case he needed to block a punch.

Ron smiled, seeing how afraid Drakken was of him. "Oh, so _now_ you're taking caution. Should've thought of that before you lethally poisoned our daughter."

"_We_ didn't do that," Drakken said.

"No, you had two doctors, or should I say ex-doctors, do it for you with that stolen, retired military project. Right after Thomas and Andrea Moore told you to. I'm sure they paid you a hefty sum of money to do that."

Drakken blinked. How did the buffoon figure all that out? He wasn't supposed to be the smart one.

Ron laughed at the look on Drakken's face. "I'm smarter than you think. Of course, you've always been predictable, too."

Ron lunged at Drakken and pinned him to the ground. Drakken squirmed, trying to get away.

"Shego! HELP!" he yelled.

"I'm busy!" Shego called back, aiming a punch at Kim's face. Kim blocked it and returned with one of her own. The circled each other for a moment, both on the defensive.

"So how's your kid?" Shego asked.

"She's almost dying, thanks to you," Kim said. "And when we're done here, I'll make sure you go to prison with no prayer of getting out." She aimed a kick at Shego's abdomen, which connected and sent her flying ten feet away.

Shego stood up and faced her adversary. "_Really_ bad move, Princess." It just so happens that Shego landed next to the entrance to the hallway Krista was sitting in. Kim realized it only too late. Shego had already sprinted out into the hallway, returning five seconds later with the half-conscious Krista in front of her, a glowing hand right next to her face.

"Krista," Kim whispered.

"Alright, Kimmie, either surrender, or your precious little daughter will be put to sleep. Permanently," Shego demanded.

Kim relaxed her battle stance. Unfortunately, Ron didn't hear Shego. He was too busy beating Drakken to a pulp.

"RON!" Kim called. "STOP!"

Ron didn't hear her. A punch connected to Drakken's chin, which sent him reeling back into his doomsday machine… and into the self-destruct button.

"Self-destruct initiated. Self-destruct in two minutes," a robotic voice announced. The machine began to shake, and little sparks shot out, setting aflame everything they touched. A fire began to grow quickly.

"DRAKKEN! GET OVER HERE!" Shego yelled. It took a moment for Drakken to regain his senses. He shook his head clear and sprinted across the room toward Shego and Krista. The villainous duo started backing up towards the exit.

"SHEGO! Let Krista go!" Kim called.

"Oh, I'll let her go alright," Shego said. She ignited her hands once more, quickly swiping Krista across the side and pushing her down to the ground. Even in her weakened state, Kim could hear Krista cry out in pain.

"KRISTA!" Kim yelled.

Drakken and Shego started to run towards the exit. "Farewell, Kim Possible!" Shego used her glowing hands to light a stack of crates on fire, blocking the exit… and Kim and Ron's path to Krista.

By this time, Ron was right next to Kim. "Ron, what do we do?" Ron looked around for a moment, then saw an opening on the other side of the lair.

"Over there!" he called, pulling Kim towards the opening. The sidestepped falling debris on the way over, ducking their heads as falling pieces of the doomsday device were littered around them. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they made it through the opening and started heading towards their daughter.

Krista was crumpled up on the ground, holding her side. She breathed in sharply between her sobs. The fire was closing in around her. She felt a hot streak of terror run through her. Her nightmare was coming true.

She vaguely heard two familiar sets of voices call her name, then felt gentle hands pulling her up.

"Krista," Ron said as he helped his daughter kneel. Her eyes were sealed shut. Her hand was pressed against her right side, trying to ease the sharp pain.

Kim gently moved her hand away. "Krista, let me see." Kim gasped. Krista's hand was covered in blood, and three deep cuts were on her side.

Suddenly, they heard Ron's Kimmunicator ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered.

"Ron!" Wade said.

"Wade, Drakken and Shego –"

"Are in Global Justice's custody," Wade cut Ron off. "They're right outside. You guys need to get out of there! The place is coming down!"

"Wade, the exit is blocked!" Kim called from where she was putting pressure of Krista's wound while simultaneously trying the keep her sitting up. If they thought Krista was fading fast before, she really was now. They weren't sure how long she could hold on.

Wade quickly typed something in on his computer. "There's another exit on the other side. It shouldn't be blocked by the fire yet. But you need to hurry!"

"Thanks, Wade. Make sure there's a medic at the exit," Ron said before turning the device off. He turned to help Kim with Krista.

Kim gently scooped her daughter up, still applying pressure to her wound. "Hang on, Sweetie, we're gonna get you home." Kim started following Ron through the fire and debris. Just like Wade said it would, the exit was on the other side. Ron pressed the red button and the doors whooshed open. He allowed Kim and Krista to go through first, and followed close behind. They ran through a long hallway, Krista whimpering at every bump and turn. Finally, they made it out, and headed straight towards the medic. Kim looked down at Krista, and panic streaked through her as she looked at her daughter's pale face.

Krista's body was limp and lifeless.

**A/N:** Final chapters are coming up. As always, please review. Thanks!

-LP99


	7. Chapter 6: Trials And Tribulations

**A/N: **Wondering what's going to happen with Krista? Read on to find out!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Stoppable is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 6: Trials And Tribulations**

"_Medic_!" Kim yelled. A Global Justice medic quickly made his way towards her with a stretcher. Kim set her daughter down and felt for a pulse.

There was none.

"Oh my God. Ron. She's not breathing! _She's not breathing_!" The medic felt Krista's pulse.

"There's a pulse, it's just very faint. We gotta move quick if we're going to save her," he said. "Load up the copter!" Two other medics joined the first, and they carefully lifted the stretcher into the helicopter, Kim and Ron following close behind. The helicopter quickly lifted up into the sky and sped off towards Middleton General Hospital.

Inside, the medics began to treat Krista, giving her oxygen, disinfecting and stitching her wound. They took her temperature again, and it came out to be one-hundred-and-five degrees. Her pulse was still fading, and fading fast. Kim and Ron each put their hands over Krista's.

"Please be okay."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Krista awoke in a black room.

"Wha-?" she asked. "Hello?" Her voice echoed throughout the space. Krista felt around in the darkness, but couldn't find any walls.

"Hello?" she called again. Nothing. Krista's heart started to pound. Where was everybody? Where was she?

"Is anybody here? Hello!" Krista began walking in one direction, but when she didn't find any walls, she walked in a new direction. Still nothing.

Panic began to set in. Why was she here, all alone? What was this place? Was she… _dead_?

No. That couldn't possibly be it. She couldn't be dead. But if she wasn't dead, then what was going on? Where were her parents?

"Mom? Dad?" Krista called into the darkness. Of course, there was no answer. She called out again, and again. After calling for a seventh time, Krista sank to her knees, sobbing.

"Mommy… Daddy… I need you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was three o'clock in the afternoon at Middleton General Hospital. Two families were gathered in an ICU room, grieving over its one patient.

"Is Krista going to be okay?" Hanna Stoppable asked her mother.

"We hope so," Beth Stoppable answered. There was a silence for a moment, then the sound of the Kimmunicator pierced the air.

Kim answered right away. "Go, Wade."

"Global Justice would like you to be present for the trial," Wade said. "They're sending a jet now."

"Wade, we can't just leave Krista," Kim said.

"They promised it would only take two hours. They really need your testimony."

Kim looked at Ron. "Should we…?"

A look that wasn't quite discernable passed over Ron's face. "I'd like to be there to see them put in jail for the rest of their miserable lives for what they've done to Krista."

Kim turned back to the Kimmunicator. "Alright, Wade. Tell them we'll be there."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Global Justice jet landed half an hour later at their headquarters. Kim and Ron were led down a hallway towards a containment room. When Ron entered, and saw the two villains in handcuffs, he nearly lost it. He lunged forward, prepared to do his worst, but was quickly restrained by Kim and two other GJ agents.

"Ron." Ron turned to his wife, who had tears in her eyes. "Don't do this. Krista wouldn't want you to sink to their level."

Ron turned back to the villains. Drakken was covered in bruises and was sporting a huge black eye. Ron smirked. Seeing Drakken like that made him feel a little better. But only a little.

Dr. Betty Director entered the room. "Shall we get started?" An agent handed her a file, which she opened to the first page. "Hmm… Looks like you two have got a hefty jail sentence building up against you. Jail break, theft, kidnapping, attempted murder. Shall I go on?"

Neither villain said a word. They weren't confessing it, but they weren't denying it either.

"Well?" Dr. Director urged.

Finally, Shego spoke up. "We didn't do it alone, you know."

Dr. Director looked down at her file. "Ah, yes. You did have some help. From a certain Thomas Benjamin and Andrea Loraine Moore. Don't worry, your friends will be getting the exact same sentence as you." Betty shook her head. "Attempting to kill a child. Do you have absolutely no boundaries?"

Drakken slammed his hands on the table. "You should charge _him_-" Drakken pointed accusingly at Ron "- for attempted murder, too! He tried to kill me!"

Betty looked at Ron over her shoulder. The two exchanged a knowing look before she turned around again and looked squarely at Drakken. "Way I see it, he was just using self-defense and defending those who, shall we say, we not capable of defending themselves at the moment because _you two_ poisoned her."

"Hey," Shego interjected. "I was promised a billion dollars last time. I wanted it."

"So you were willing to take a child's life to get what _you_ wanted?" Shego sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, what can I say? Kid was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Kim was getting angry. "Krista is in the _hospital_ clinging to life and that's all you can say?" Shego just smirked. Kim shut her eyes and balled up her fists, afraid that if she looked at them any longer, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from giving them the death sentence right here and right now.

Kim turned around and faced the door. "Dr. Director, do whatever seems fit to you. Just make sure they don't get out for a long, _long_ time. I have a daughter in the hospital that I need to be with right now." Kim pushed the door open and went out into the hallway. Ron gave the villains one last disgusted look, then followed his wife.

Dr. Director turned back to the two villains. "Fifty years to life. No chance of bail, no chance of probation. High security prison, constantly monitored. Shego, no more comet powers. I'll make sure that our scientists come up with a way to get rid of them." She turned around and left the room, allowing the guards to take the criminals to their new 'homes.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kim and Ron returned to the hospital and learned nothing had changed. Krista hadn't woken up. She was still on life-support. She still had a fever. Kim and Ron had contacted the military, asking if there was an antidote to the retired top secret project, and had learned that there wasn't. They had contacted Wade, and he said he would do his best, but they hadn't heard from him yet.

It was late at night when the two families left. The only two that remained in the room were Kim and Ron. They refused to leave their daughter's side anymore than necessary. Ron held Krista's hand, and Kim smoothed her hair back.

"Please, please fight through this," she whispered. "We need our little girl back."

**A/N:** I apologize for these shorter chapters, but I think this is a good way to end this one. Please review. Thanks!

-LP99


	8. Chapter 7: Split Decisions

**A/N:** So sorry for the later update! This week has been busy what with Christmas and everything. But on to the next chapter! In this chapter, difficult decisions must be made. R/R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Stoppable is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 7: Split Decisions**

Krista opened her eyes and found she was in a different place. At least, she thought it was different. Instead of the endless black void from before, there were two obvious endpoints, like walls. On one end was a bright, golden light that nearly blinded Krista when she looked at it. On the other end was something different: it wasn't light or dark, but somewhere in the middle she could see blurry images. What the images were of, she wasn't quite sure.

Krista looked from one end to the other, not sure why they were there or what she was supposed to do. Curious, she took a step closer to the light. She felt drawn to it for some reason. She stuck her hand through, and a warm, comforting feeling settled over her skin. Krista walked over to the other end, but quickly jerked her hand out after a few seconds. The feeling she got when she stuck her hand through this void was completely opposite from the light. Her hand felt cold and weakened, nothing at all like the comfort she got from the light. But for some reason, Krista felt more drawn to this end than to the light. She felt connected to it, like it was something she knew before, but she couldn't quite place it.

Something told her she had to make a decision. And something told her it wouldn't be easy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Beep beep be beep_

Kim pressed a button on her Kimmunicator. "Go, Wade."

"I think I figured out an antidote," Wade said.

Kim sat up straighter in the plastic hospital chair. "You did?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?" Kim asked suspiciously.

Wade shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Well… I _did_ figure out something that could work… but the last thing I need is blood from a relative with the same blood type."

"Well, that's not a big deal. Ron has the same blood type. It should be… oh." Kim stopped when she realized what that meant. "You're sure there's not any other way?"

"This is the only way. I triple checked my findings and formula. It's the only way to save her life."

Kim sighed and bit her lip, thinking. Finally, she turned back to Wade. "I'll talk to Ron and get back to you." Kim turned off the device and went to find her husband.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No. No, I can't put Krista through that. I won't."

"Ron, it's the only way to save her life. Would you rather her die?"

"Of course not, Kim! But this… she's only eleven-years-old! She's too young to go through what I had to go through." Ron paced the room, thinking about the summer between his junior and senior years in high school. That was the worst summer of his life, and that was saying a lot, compared to the Wannaweep summer. He couldn't put Krista through that. But it was the only way to save her life.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "If only I hadn't gotten those powers…"

"Then earth would probably be ruled by Lorwardian aliens right now," Kim finished for him. "Ron, I know it'll be hard to see her go through that, but anything has to be better than this. And I… I can't let her die. I can't lose my only daughter again."

Ron looked at Krista, still unconscious in the hospital bed. This was his little girl. If he used his blood for the antidote, then Krista would get his Mystical Monkey Powers. He was hoping she would never get them. A week after they had gotten her back, they took her to visit Sensei in Japan, to see if she had the powers. Sensei had told them she had the potential for the powers, but it would take a blood transplant for them to set in and show through. If she did get MMP, then she would have to go through the months of intensive and ruthless training to master and control her powers, something that made Ron's life a complete and living hell in high school. To put her through that training at Yamanuchi would be horrible. But maybe they would let him train her. He was the Monkey Master, after all. And she was his daughter. Maybe things would be okay.

"Alright. We'll do it," he finally agreed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Krista was awakened by a heated conversation from one of the portals. When had she blacked out? How many times would this be happening? She shook her head clear and made her way towards the voices. She found she couldn't hear much, only bits and pieces of the conversation faded in and out.

"_No. No, I can't put Krista through that. I won't." _

"_Would you rather her die?" _

"_If only I hadn't gotten those powers…"_

"…_I can't let her die. I can't lose my only daughter again."_

"_Alright. We'll do it."_

Those voices… she knew those voices from somewhere. But where? The conversation replayed itself in her mind.

_My only daughter…_

Suddenly everything came flooding back to her. The nightmares, the procedure, the fever, the villains, the fire. The voices belonged to her parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Krista ran towards the portal. Half of her body was through when she pulled herself back. What had just happened to her? As soon as her body went through that portal, it ached and hurt like nothing she'd ever felt before. If she went through that portal, would she feel like that for the rest of her life?

Krista went towards the other portal, the light. She went through halfway, feeling the warmth and comfort wash over her. She hesitantly pulled back. This portal felt better, much better than the other. But the other one… the other one had her parents in it. What was she supposed to do?

"Mommy… Daddy… Help me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wade arrived at the hospital a few hours later. He immediately made his way to the ICU, and into Krista's room.

The sight he saw almost made tears come to his eyes. Two of his best friends in the world were sitting side-by-side next to their only daughter's hospital bed. Krista was in worse shape than he had thought. They had her on a ventilator, and various tubes and IVs were hooked up to her arms. Her face was much paler than he thought was humanely possible, making her look even more frail and helpless than she already was. It was no wonder that Kim and Ron had agreed to do anything possible to save their daughter.

He knocked on the side of the doorframe, making Kim and Ron look up. When Ron noticed his friend, he stood up and headed over to him. "Is it done?"

Wade nodded and pulled out a syringe. "Are you ready?"

"Please. Save our daughter."

Wade slowly walked towards the hospital bed, and Kim stood up to give him a little more room. He found the right vein in Krista's arm, quickly wiped it with an alcohol wipe, then carefully stuck the needle into her arm and pushed the plunger. The liquid drained quickly, and five seconds later, he pulled the needle out and turned to his friends.

"Now we wait."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Krista was on her knees, torn between the two portals, when suddenly she felt a pinch on her arm. Not two seconds later, she felt a force pulling her in the direction of one of the portals. Inches from the image, the force relaxed. She realized it was time to make her choice. She could go through the portal that seemed only to lead to pain, or she could choose the one with warmth and comfort. She was about to make her decision when she heard another voice.

"_Please don't go, Baby. We love you." _

Her mother sounded like she was crying. Krista looked from portal to portal, and bit her lip. She was scared, but she decided to change her mind.

She took a few steps, then let herself fall through the portal.

**A/N:** Which portal do you think she chose? Please review! Thanks!

-LP99


	9. Chapter 8: She's Back

**A/N: **Almost finished. R/R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Stoppable is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 8: She's Back**

"It's been a day. How long do we have to wait before the antidote takes effect?" Ron was getting impatient. Today was exactly a month after Krista had gotten sick.

Wade looked at his formula for the hundredth time that day. "I don't know. Like I said, it could be days, or it could be weeks."

"I can't take weeks of this, Wade. I need my daughter back now," Ron replied.

"I know, Ron, I know!" Wade said, his voice rising slightly. Kim sighed. She wanted Krista back, too, but Ron needed to calm down. Wade was trying his best. Arguing wouldn't help things.

Kim looked down at Krista again, hoping to see a change. She took Krista's hand and squeezed it gently. For a moment, Kim thought Krista had squeezed back, but decided it was nothing. Two seconds later, she felt it again. Daring to hope, she looked down at Krista's hand. It was twitching slightly.

Hope exploded inside her. "Ron!"

"Wade, are you sure you got everything right?" Ron ignored her.

"Ron, seriously? This is me," Wade replied, a bit miffed that Ron didn't trust his super-genius even after all these years.

"Wade!" Kim tried.

"There's always a first time," Ron continued.

"Not for me," Wade replied.

"BOYS!"

"WHAT?" they both answered at the same time.

"Krista…" Kim said quietly.

At first, from Kim's tone of voice, Ron expected the worst. For a moment, his heart dropped to his feet, and he felt an overwhelming feeling of dread. Until he saw what Kim was trying to show them.

Krista's hand was twitching.

"It's working!" Ron exclaimed. He joined Kim next to Krista's hospital bed, placing his hand on top of Kim's.

"Come on, baby, wake up."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fire exploded around her. The walls were closing in. She had nowhere to go. She turned to her right, and saw her parents lying on the ground on the other side of the wall of fire, unmoving.

She had no one.

Four figures began to approach her.

_No. No, not again. Please, not again._

The smoke was getting thicker, suffocating her quickly. Before the figures reached her, the floor dropped out from under her, and she tumbled down into the black unknown. Mere seconds later, she saw a fire rushing up towards her. Before she could stop herself, she fell right through it, hot fear streaking through her.

Krista's eyes popped open. Her heart pounded faster than ever before.

"Krista…"

She heard a voice to her left. She recognized it as someone she knew. Her mother. Thinking her mother and father were still trapped behind the wall of fire, she forced herself to sit up, feeling a sharp pain in her right side. She felt gentle hands pushing her back down.

"Mommy…" she tried to say, but found she could not. There was some sort of tube in her mouth. Her heart started to pound faster. What was happening?

_Beep beep beep beepbeepbeepbeep. _

"Krista, Sweetie, it's alright. We're right here. It's okay." She heard her mother's voice again, and turned her head to the left. Her parents were right there. They weren't trapped behind a wall of fire. She wasn't tumbling into the unknown. There were no villains. She still wasn't sure where she was, but she knew she was safe if her parents were here.

Tears streamed down Kim's cheeks. "Oh, my baby. I'm so glad you're okay."

Ron felt himself tearing up as well. He never thought he'd see Krista's beautiful emerald eyes ever again. "Welcome back, Kiddo." He turned to Wade, who was watching the scene near the door. "You did it, man. You saved our daughter. I don't know how we'll ever be able to repay you." Ron turned back to his daughter, who was finally awake, after all this time.

Wade smiled before saying quietly, "Seeing her alive is payment enough." He decided to let them have their privacy, and turned around and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He found his way to Mrs. Dr. Possible's office and knocked before opening the door.

"Oh, hi, Wade. How's everything going?" Anne asked when she noticed him.

Wade grinned broadly at her. "You might want to go see your granddaughter. She's finally awake." He turned around and let himself out of her office. It took a few seconds for the words to register in Anne's mind. Before she knew it, she was running towards the ICU. When she opened the door, and saw Krista's eyes open, she nearly burst into tears. She slowly walked over to her granddaughter, a smile on her face.

"Well, welcome back, Sleeping Beauty. You had us all so scared there for a while." It took a moment for recognition to register in Krista's mind. This was her grandmother. She looked from Anne, to Kim, to Ron. Her whole family had been scared over her. She realized then that the nightmares she had been having were pointless. Her family cared for her so much, they would do anything to save her life. There was no need to be afraid of the bad dreams anymore.

This all felt so overwhelming to her. She was still so tired, but attempted to keep her eyes open, so as not to worry her family any longer.

Kim noticed how much Krista's eyes were drooping. "Get some more sleep, Sweetie. We'll be right here when you wake up." Gratefully, Krista shut her eyes, knowing she wouldn't awake in fear anymore.

Two minutes later, she was asleep. Kim turned to her mother. "Call Dad, the Tweebs, and Ron's parents. Tell them she's okay. Krista is okay."

**A/N:** This may be the shortest chapter yet, but I couldn't think of a better way to write this one. Hope you liked it and please review. Thanks!

-LP99


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: **Final chapter! Hope you enjoyed the story. Don't worry, more adventures featuring Krista will be coming very soon! R/R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Stoppable is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask.

**Epilogue**

"Krista, you need to fully relax in order to have maximum control over your powers. Here, like this." Ron took a deep breath and let it out slowly, closing his eyes and letting his body relax one muscle at a time. Slowly but surely, a soft blue glow began to grow about him, increasing as he relaxed further. Seconds later, a monkey screech was heard in the air, and a powerful blue beam of pure energy was sent hurtling towards its intended target. The rose bush in the yard disintegrated immediately. Ron opened his eyes, and the glow dimmed until it was no longer visible.

Krista sighed. "I don't know how you do that."

Ron walked up to his daughter and put his hand on her shoulder. "You'll get it, Kiddo. Just try to think about things that are calming to you. It's kind of like you're trying to fall asleep, but not quite."

Krista tried again, and managed to create a small beam of light that singed some of the grass near the back porch.

"Now you're getting it!" Ron praised her excitedly. Suddenly, the sliding door to the back porch opened, and Kim stepped out into the yard, not looking very happy.

"What's going on out here?" she asked. Her eyes fell on the singed roses, still smoking from the energy blast. She turned back to Ron, and crossed her arms over her chest angrily. "Really, Ron? The roses? You know Nana helped me plant those!"

Ron stood motionless in the yard, suddenly fearing for his life. Then his pants fell down, revealing rubber ducky boxer shorts. He looked down, and quickly pulled them up, embarrassed. "Aw, man! Even in my ninja gi?" Krista giggled. She had heard that had happened countless times while her parents were saving the world. Kim laughed too, and gave him a playful glare.

"And I see the grass is burnt, too. You're in for it, Mr. Stoppable." Kim started running towards her husband. Ron put his arms out in front of him defensively, backing up and Kim came closer.

"Whoa, whoa! The grass was Krista's fault, not mine!" he yelled. Kim turned to Krista, mock-anger on her face. Krista playfully glared at her father, who was throwing her under the bus.

Kim started running towards the two of them, who dispersed in different directions immediately.

"RUN, KRISTA! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Ron screamed as he ran around the corner of the house, heading into the front yard. Krista ran in the opposite direction. She was just rounding the corner to the front yard when she heard the unmistakable sound of her father being tackled to the ground.

"Ah! Ow, ow! Kim! Is the tying really necessary?" Krista peeked around the corner, and saw her father hog-tied with the black belt from his gi. Kim got up and started running towards Krista, who gave a yelp and started running in the opposite direction.

"RUN FOR IT, KIDDO!" she heard Ron scream. Krista pumped her arms to run faster, taking cover behind one of the bushes. She heard feet running by, and waited a few seconds before peeking over the top of the bush. The coast was clear.

"Boo." Krista screamed in surprise as Kim grabbed her from behind and tackled her to the ground as well, both mother and daughter bursting into giggles.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender!" Krista laughed.

"Oh, come on!" Kim said, laughing. "You won't be able to give up that easily when you're fighting as the new member of The Unstoppable Team Possible!" Krista's giggles stopped as she realized what her mother said. She turned around and faced Kim.

"You… you want me to be a part of your team?" Krista asked, slightly unbelieving.

Kim smiled at her daughter. "Of course we do." Krista jumped up and hugged her mother.

"Oh, !" she exclaimed breathlessly. Kim hugged her back.

"Uh, hello? A little help, please?" they heard Ron call from the front yard. Kim laughed, realizing they forgot about Ron. She helped Krista stand up.

"Come on, we should probably go untie your father."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ten minutes later, Krista climbed the steps towards her room, her blonde ponytail swinging as she went. After taking a quick shower, she lifted the edge of her royal blue shirt and stared at her side in the mirror. After only being out of the hospital for less than a month, the wounds she had received from Shego were healing quickly, though she knew they would leave scars. Not once in that month had she had any more nightmares, which was a good sign. After she was well enough to understand, her father had explained what had happened, and had told her she now had Mystical Monkey Powers. He explained what the training she would have to go through would be like but, after getting special permission from Master Sensei, assured her that everything wouldn't be as horrible as it had been for him, because he would be training her. After all that, it had taken her a week and a half to fully recover, and three days after she had returned home her training had begun. It was tough, yes, but not nearly as bad as what it could have been at the school in Yamanuchi. Another thing that made it better was her training would not be condensed into two or three months, but spread out through her teenage years.

After brushing her hair, Krista made her way down into the kitchen, where her parents were waiting for her with a small box.

"What's this?" Krista asked.

Ron handed her the box. "Open it and find out." Krista took the box, ripped the tape off, and opened the flaps. Inside was a small device that almost looked like a watch. She pressed one of the buttons, and a logo that had the letters KRS appeared on the screen. She looked up to her parents, realizing what it was.

"Is this my own Kimmunicator?" she asked.

"Yep. Every member of the team has one. Even your uncles. Only they named theirs the Jim- and Timmunicators and stole the design from Wade," Kim added, slightly miffed as she remembered the time senior year when she found out her brothers would be freshmen at Middleton High.

"And Monique will be over tomorrow to design a mission outfit for you, like your mom's," Ron added. Krista smiled.

"Oh, thank you guys so much!" Krista said, running to hug her parents. Kim and Ron hugged her back.

After everything they'd been through these past few months, The Unstoppable Team Possible was now back and better than ever.

**A/N: **I had a lot of fun writing this story, especially this last chapter, as it was the most light-hearted chapter in the entire story. Hope you enjoyed it, and look for more adventures featuring Krista and the brand-new Unstoppable Team Possible in the near future! Thanks!

-LP99


End file.
